


I would die for you (but am I allowed to)

by Jura_lyn



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Bad Parent Roger Peralta, Betrayal, Crime Fighting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Ray Holt Acting as Jake Peralta's Parental Figure, Shooting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: Jake Peralta's life is planned out since he was born, with his father being a big maffia boss, he doesn't have a choice. He goes undercover in the 99. Jake feels the 99 becoming his family.His father decides to make an attack on the 99.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Roger Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt that has been in my head for weeks, sadly, I'm a terrible writer so if anyone wants they can make a good story from this. Please do tell me if that would happen.

Everything in the life of Jake Peralta was planned, his mother was killed when he was born because of "natural causes", she was actually killed by his father but no one questioned it.

He was sent to school in a rough neighbourhood where he was bullied a lot so he would man up.

He was sent to high school where he learned to "train his brain" like his father always says. He was sent to a private acting group for criminals, they made him pretend to be dumb and childish so no one would suspect that he could betray anyone.

He was sent to college where he learned to become a cop, so he could go to the police academy.

He worked his ass of to get in the 99, where they welcome him and his friend Rosa with wide arms, mostly because they didn't have enough cops anymore.

He got trusted around the people he works with, like they taught him to do, he becomes the best detective, like they taught him to do, he erased all the traces of his dad's work, like they taught him to do.

Jake Peralta was born to take down the police and erase the traces of his father. 

If he doesn't do what his father wants, then there will be punishment, Jake is afraid to know what that would be.

He did make some friends along the way, he became friends with Gina in high school. She helped him all the time, even of she didn't know what he must do for a living.

Gina stayed a friend even after high school, they kept in touch and Jake eventually helped Gina get a job in the 99.

He met Rosa in the police academy, they became friends quickly and they worked in the same preceint afterwards. Jake didn't have to lie to her all the time, she respects that he has secrets, because she has them too.

He met Charles when he searched somewhere to eat in Brooklyn, they kept in touch and they became good friend.

Terry came with the job, he has always felt like the father he should've haved, he always cares about what's going on with him, even when he can't actually tell him about it, it feels good to have someone who cares so much.

Then Amy came, he found her stunning from the moment they met, even tho he will never admit that, not after what Charles said about the wedding bells.

He started to actually enjoy his life, he has people who cares about him, people who would do anything for him, even of they don't say it.

Then Holt comes in the picture, his father says that that wasn't supposed to happen so Jake needed to find out as much as possible about him.

When he learned about the hard life he had as a black open gay police officer, he felt guilty, Holt had to suffer too for being himself.

So he decided to give some information to his father, but not everything.

That was the first time he disobeyed his father.

Jake felt himself getting more and more attached to his self-made family, which was one of the things he could never do.

Getting attached.

But he felt himself falling in love with Amy after their "date".

He felt himself feeling like Captain Holt was his real dad, wishing that that could be true.

He felt like Charles was there for him every single time and he can't betray him anymore.

So he takes the job to go undercover, he can say that that is the reason why he isn't the same as before. A reason to stop getting attached. 

So he came back and he starts to push everyone away, solving cases alone without help from anyone.

Then someone suspects that there is a mole, he plays it of cool but he doesn't know what to do.

He solves it like any other case and find that they don't actually know that there is a mole, but that the person searching for the mole is actually the mole.

Then he goes on a stake out with Amy and his "girlfriend" Sophia, and he invites Teddy because he wants to help a friend in need.

But Amy is in love with him. 

That wasn't following the plan, but he feels relieved, like he could be with who actually cares about him, but he rejects almost immediately, not wanting to hurt her feelings even more when the time comes.

Sophia didn't agree anyways, she broke up with him because he has that look in his eyes when they told him.

And Jake realises that yeah, he is really in love with her, so he admits to Amy.

They decide to take it slow, which is great for Jake, but he doesn't know how long he has before he needs to betray them.

And when his father announces that the time has come, he doesn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

It's late when I get the call, I'm working late on a case with Amy, hoping to finish it before morning comes.

I look at my phone to see who is calling, when I sees the fake contact name of my father, I take a deep breath and excuse myself to the break room. Amy gives me a look but I ignore her.

I look to see if anyone is anywhere close enough to hear the conversation I'll have to face before I pick up the phone.

"What's up," I begins nervously, hoping that my father can't hear the obvious fear in my voice.

"We're going to do the attack this week, come to my place and we'll sort out the details," the phone call ended just like that.

"Copy that," I murmur to myself. I step outside the breakroom and go straight to Holt's office. 

I knock on the door and enter without waiting for a reply, "Heyyyy, captain," I start, "Would you mind if I leave now, I have some family problems I need to take care of," 

If you can call it that anyways.

"Of course, you're working over hours so you are free to go as long as Santiago doesn't mind," Holt answers.

I give Holt a hesitant smile, not knowing what else to say, before walking back outside, I grab my jacket and start to get into the elevator when Amy stops me demanding where I'm going.

"I'm sorry, Ames, something really important came up that I can't-"

"I understand, we can work tomorrow further on the case, I don't mind, that way I can also go home sooner " Amy smiles weakly at me, she has always been there for me. Will she feel the same way about me when she knows what I have done.

With that, I walk outside the bullpen. It's raining outside, that's the first thing I notice. I take the keys and opens the car, stepping inside as fast as possible, stopping the rain from soaking me.

I drive to the safe house that my father always uses as his 'apartment' knowing my father and his 'crew' are waiting for me. Normally I would put on some music to push down the nerves, but I can't make myself.

I almost drive by without noticing, that proves how I'm not focusing on anything, I could've driven someone over and I wouldn't remember it.

I walk inside and see that everyone made themself very comfortable with the empty beers laying around and a smell of cigarettes that's in the air.

"What's the plan," I ask while looking at the white board that is filled with information. Pictures of the people he has learned to love are scattered over the whitebord. 

My dad looks up to me and starts talking, "We're going to hit tomorrow, this is the plan," 

The next hour was filled with explaining the complicated plan.

The plan has back-up plans for every step on the way.

There are even back-up plans for the back-up plans.

I find it way to complicated but I would go with it, not daring to complain.

We go through the plan again and again and again, so that everyone knows what to do perfectly.

The stress begins to settle in when I enter the precinct the next morning, I don't know if I wants to say goodbye to all the family I made in the 99, is my dad really worth it?

Of course he is, what a stupid question.

The moment I step out of the elevator, Amy announces that she found the perp and that they need to move.

That's the first part of the plan.

The perp Amy and I were chasing was one of my dad's guys, so we catch him almost immediately. 

Amy is cheering about our arrest, happy that she finished a case and that she can brag about it with Kylie. I'm not really paying any attention, to focused on the next part of the plan, not wanting to mess anything up.

We take him to the interrogation room. Amy asks the usual questions, the perp answers every single one of them. The answers aren't the truth, but Amy doesn't know that yet.

Then the perp asks to go to the bathroom.

Amy looks skeptical at first. "I will go with him and make sure that he doesn't pull any stunts," I reassure her.

I uncuff his hand from the table and lead him to the electricity room, "Do your thing," I tell him before I returns to the bullpen with the keys of the lock up room.

The precinct becomes dark when I enter the bullpen, I sneak past all of the people without being seen and open the lock up room so that all my dad's guys can walk out.

A few go for the guns in the break room, while I return to the electricity room. I give the perp my gun, so that it looks like the perp has taken me "hostage".

A few people enter the electricity room with some lights. The light fixates on me.  
"NYPD, drop your weapon," 

The perp tightens his grip on me, not going to lie, it does hurt a lot. "You're going to let me leave, or I'll shoot him," The perp warns the people pointing a gun at him. 

No one lowers their gun, until some of my father's guys sneak behind their back and point a gun at their heads so that they can't do anything but lower their weapons. 

A shot was heard from somewhere in the precinct.

All the agents in the precinct are gathered as hostages in the breakroom, 5 perps with guns on the lookout.

We wait for what feels like hours before someone else, who I later learns to be Charlie, enters the break room, a furious look on his face.

"Two people who are supposed to be here aren't here." He begins, very loudly "Who can tell me where Amy Santiago and Raymond Holt are," now that I think about it, I havn't seen Holt today at all, not that I have been around a lot today.

No one says anything and I doubt that anyone would say anything if they knew.

"I see what's going on here, you want to pretend like you don't know anything to protect your so called friends," Charlie says before he grabs my arm to pull me upright. I feel the gun against my forehead, I take a deep breath, putting on a brave face to lessen the fear that is pumpig through my veins.

I know that they won't do anything to me, my father would kill them, but I'm not sure about that anymore. All my life was living up to this moment, what will happen to me after this ends. 

Would my father kill me anyways, or leave me to fend for myself, or would I be able to run the bussiness when he's gone, and do I want to do that anyways.

"To Raymond Holt and everyone who knows where he might be, if you don't show up right now, I will put a bullet inside this little detective his head. You wouldn't want that on your consciousness would you."

The funny things is that this isn't part of the plan. Or from any back-up plans. We had a different plan for this situation, so why did he do something else. Maybe no one really likes me and they would rather deal with his father than having to spend one moment more with me.

It stayed quiet for a moment.

Then he hears the voice of captain Holt behind them, "Let the detective go, he doesn't have anything to do with this," 

He should know how much I have to do with this.

Some perps take the captain's arms behind his back and knocks him in the back of his knees, so that he falls on his knees. 

Charlie throws me violently on the ground, I decide to not move from my place, to just let the relief of not dying to go through me.

Charlie says something in his radio that Jake can't quite hear. 

"Well, well, well, if isn't our very own captain Holt," Charlie begins.

"What do you want from me," Holt growls quietly, not wanting the officers to hear. 

The elevator dings, everyone looks up to the doors when my father walks out with his personal bodyguards walking behind him.

"Roger," Holt growls, a tone of anger obvious.

"Hello Raymond, It's good to see you again," Roger looks Raymond in the eye.

"But now it seems like I have the higher authority," he smirks, putting the gun in front of Holt's face.

"I caughts you so many times, but we had to let you go every single time," Holt looks at him with anger.

"It's good to have some guys everywhere," Roger begins, "You will always need them," 

"What do you want from me,"

"It's very simple actually, I don't want anything from you, I just want police Captains and higher to be gone and to be replaced by one of my guys, and you would be," Roger looks like he's thinking "an example, for people who have any objection."

At once, hell breaks loose, officers start to attack perps, taking the guns out of their hands, Roger and one of his guys run out immediately with captain Holt.

I see Amy going after them, so I take a gun and go after her.

Roger and Holt aren't even a block away before I see Amy aiming her gun at Roger, "NYPD, drop your weapon,"

Roger and his guys look at Amy, lucky for me, they comply. I have a plan, it may be a little risky but I'll do what I have to do. They slowly put the gun down on the floor and put their hands behind their heads. Amy kicks the guns away from Roger and his guy before she starts arresting them. Holt returned to the precinct the second Amy uncuffs him, running past me, giving me a slight nod.

Amy is almost done handcuffing Roger, when I decide to point the gun at her.

"Drop your weapon," I shout, Amy turns around, a look of confusion on her face. "Jake, what are you doing,"

"Put the gun down on the ground and put your hands on your head," I keep the gun at a non-fatal place, not wanting to kill her, I could never live with that.

"What's going on, I've got them," The confusion hasn't left her face yet, her beauty shining even more than usual.

God she is beautiful.

"You're pretty stupid for a detective, Santiago," Roger tells her, Amy looks at him, not yet dropping the gun, it looks like she just doesn't know where to point it, "He works for me,"

Amy looks directly in my stone cold eyes the moment the words leave Roger's mouth. "Is that true?" Amy asks with a quiet voice.

"Just put the gun down, no one has to get hurt," I say again, not answering her question. "So it is true," A look of betrayal crosses her face. "All of this was a lie,"

Sadness falls on my face for a second before going back to the serious face, I don't dare say anything, scared that if I would, the tears would just flow and that I couldn't stop it.

"You don't have to do this, if you put the gun down, nothing is going to happen, okay, if you proceed, I will catch you. Then you will have to go to jail." Amy says.

"Please Jake," 

"Just put the gun down now,"

"Do you really want this, do you really care more about him than about us, your family," Amy asks, still pointing the gun to the ground, steady in her hands. 

"He's my son you dingus," Roger cuts in behind her, "I am his family,"

A look of slight understanding crosses Amy's face. " Jake, please. Put the gun down," Amy demands fixating the gun at my chest.

"It's not that easy," I begins slowly not trusting my own voice.

"You have dreams, you have had a life where you could do whatever you want," a single tear flows down my cheek before I can stop it "You decided that you wanted to be a cop, you decided who you could do stuff with and who you can't"

More tears are falling down my cheeks, long forgotten how to control it. My voice getting unsteadier by the second. 

"You have no idea how it feels like that you're only life purpose cleaning the mess of your stupid father is. Jake do this, Jake do that. Can I do this dad, no you can't now stop bothering me," My hands are shaking like there is no tomorrow, silent tears falling down on my clothes. I'm losing track of what I'm saying. 

"You can make new dreams, you can make your own decisions, you just have to drop the gun okay. Let me arrest them, and we will figure it out, okay, together," Amy looks at me with a look of love, even tho I just betrayed her.

She is perfect.

I lower my gun, looking at the ground, not wanting to look at his father or at Amy. I drop the gun on the floor, just then realising that I never took of the safety. 

Amy returns to handcuffing the perps before she hugs me very long, any other time it would be akward, but I don't want it be anything else.

I can't stop crying, but Amy is there the whole time, making shushing noices and keeping everyone away from me to see what is wrong. 

I know from that moment, that everything would be alright, because my family is there to protect me, no matter what.


End file.
